PlayStationCraft
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: Let's see what happens when Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, and Sly Cooper and Bentley go onto a popular online game. MINECRAFT! Please R & R


JCL: *Re reads the Minecraft oneshot from Ratchet and Clank: Favorite Pastimes, has a thought train crash right into their head* Oh. My. Orvus! *Starts typing like crazy on their keyboard that is hooked up to their tablet*

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, or Ratchet and Clank, or Jak and Daxter, or Sly Cooper.I own only my own creations.**

* * *

"Hey Jak! Hurry up with those headsets!" Daxter shouted from his computer as he was on a log in screen to a very highly pixilated background with the word Minecraft up near the top. Jak entered the room and sat down to another computer with a exactly same screen. The elf gave his friend a small headset and placed his own headset in his right ear and adjusted the microphone so he could speak to any fellow miners. Typing in their user names and passwords, The Demolition Duo had logged onto the game and Daxter had instantly started gathering the dirt around the area he spawned at. "Hey! Nice of Orange Lighting and Eco Master to join us!" A certain Lombax's voice came from Jak's headset and the blond gave a smile. "Hello The Trigger Happy Lombax. How are you and Secret Agent?"

A robot's giggle came from behind Ratchet's voice as the Lombax stated that they were doing fine. "Hey! Does anybody want diamond gear I just stole off some guy?" A smooth, yet sneaky racoon's voice interrupted Jak and Ratchet's conversation and Daxter instantly answered with a yes and he received wooden armor. "Hey! You said you had diamond gear!" Daxter groaned as he tried to attack Sly with a stick. but the racoon's diamond armor broke the stick easily. "Well well. Master of Thieves is here. Is Spex Guy present or no?" Ratchet's question was answered by the said genius giving the Lombax and robot enchanted diamond armor and weapons.

"Hey! Spex! Gimme a few hundred stacks of dynamite!" Daxter shouted into his mike to Bentley who was only laughing his head off at the Ottsel. "Why? So you can crash the server?" Jak laughed as he couldn't help but imagine Daxter blowing up a whole mountain range with the amount of dynamite that he asked for. "Yep." More laughter erupted from the others as Daxter was certain on what he wanted to do. "Alright then." Bentley gave Daxter almost eight hundred stacks of dynamite in just a minute and the Ottsel suddenly started laughing like a maniac.

"I think you gave him too much dynamite." Jak watched his friend start placing dynamite every two pixels that the Ottsel passed. "Yeah. He's definitely going to go crash either the server or our own computers." Sly laughed as he started placing some diamond walls around himself. "That's not going to stop the wrath of Orange Lighting, Sly. I think our best chances of survival is to just simply dig into the earth and pray we don't get blown up by our fellow suicide bomber here." The five miners that were not going crazy with dynamite gave a small chat before the Ottsel suddenly burst out, "I AM THE GOD OF THIS LAND! I SHALL CALL IT DAXTARNIA! TREMBLE BEFORE MY POWER OR DIE IN MY MINE FEILD!"

There was a awkward silence as the other five players as they stared at Daxter's fortress of dynamite. "You have got to be kidding me." Ratchet laughed as he searched his inventory for at least one flint and steel. "Hey! There are skins of us." Jak said randomly as he came across the skin shop and found the PlayStation skins and changed his Steve to his look from when he was in the Wasteland. "I CALL WAR ON DAXTARNIA!" Ratchet shouted as he burst forward and went full sprint to Daxter's fortress.

Time seemed to slow down as the Ottsel started shouting protests and fired arrows at the Lombax that was weilding the one flint and steel that would end Daxter's rein of terror on the land he claimed as Daxtarnia. "FOR DAXTARNIA!" Ratchet jumped the last three squares and clicked on the closest block of dynamite he could reach and ran as fast as he could away from the fort. "Hah! You didn't even leave a dent!" Daxter laughed just before his fort exploded to the high skies and the mine field went with his fort of Daxtarnia. All six of the computers began lagging down to a frame per ten minutes with five of the players laughing their butts off and the one Ottsel who's kingdom didn't even last a full day rose and fell with every TNT box that exploded just watched his kingdom explode.

"That was so worth logging on today!" Sly laughed as his computer continued to lag to only a half a frame per hour. "I'm getting no frames per second." Jak continued to laugh with Daxter giving him a death glare even though the elf didn't declare any war whatsoever. After a few minutes of lagging, the six players found nothing but a gigantic crater full of iron, rubies, steel, and other items except for diamonds sadly. "Yeah. I wish we had something to drink to that." Ratchet chuckled as he picked up some of the steel and rubies that were near him.

"I think we'd better keep Daxter sober. And keep any dynamite away from him. In fact, no booze or dynamite for Daxter. Period." Bentley laughed as he took all of what was left of Daxter's dynamite and gave the explosives to Jak. "Hey! Don't give me-On second thought, I think I'm gonna keep this." Jak quickly changed his thoughts on receiving about twenty bundles of dynamite. "Hey guys. Night's coming pretty fast. I think we'd better build a place to stay the night." Ratchet stated as he started placing stone in a four by four square to make a small safe space to spend the night. "Oh, well I could port us to a safe place." Bentley offered to the others as he stared flying above the five players.

"Oh. Well then. Please port us, Spex." Ratchet sighed as he was half way from finishing the tiny house. "Will do." Five of the miners suddenly disapeared with Daxter left behind. "Hey! BENTLEY!" After screaming the turtle's ear off, the Ottsel was ported to a nearby city that was full of other players. "Ah. The safety of Safe City." Bentley sighed as the twenty block high and ten block thick walls protected the very large city from Creepers. "What if someone puts dynamite on the walls to be a major troll?" Ratchet questioned the protection of the walls as Daxter started begging Jak to give him dynamite.

"If anyone tries to bomb the city, they are immediately ported to either the middle of nowhere or right in front of the Ender Dragon." Daxter stopped begging for the dynamite when he heard the port system that Bentley does to anyone that tries to bomb the city walls. "Yeah. Not giving Daxter dynamite would be a very good idea." Jak laughed as Daxter moaned loudly in his mike. "Come on! Not even sixteen ounces?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

 **"No."**

* * *

Well. That was something. If anyone has any ideas of what adventures the heroes should go on. Here are the rules.

 **Rule 1: K + rated.**

 **Rule 2: If you know how to send a PM, send your request that way. If you don't know, just throw it in your review.**

 **Rule 3: No Flames**

 **Rule 4: No troll.**

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


End file.
